Aurum
"If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try, if there is anyone who can go﻿ beyond my despair." Aurum Theme 42px| Appearance /*a short description of their appearance, nature*/ Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History Unknown Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Influence: Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. *'Kenbunshoku Influence': A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Influence': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. *'Haoshoku Influence': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage so far is knocking people unconscious. Can also be used to control others to an extent. Troll Powers: Herd u liek mudkipz *'Shin-Meikyoushisui:' A technique that frightens the enemy with overwhelming "fear" making the enemy unable to sense his presence. Usually used in combat. However, this can also be used for stealth. *'Meikyō Shisui': It shifts an enemy's awareness of him. Aurum creates an illusion of himself while he shifts his enemy's awareness and leads him to an opening. *'Dimension Portal': Aurum can create a small portal and use it to backfire the attack at the opponent. Logic Powers: A2 + B2 = C2 *'Creation': As having high logical powers, Aurum is able to tap into his logical side to create things at will. He is able to create numerous of different things at will. **'Creation: Clone'- Aurum is able to create a clone of anyone he has seen. This clone replicates that person and their abilities to the point Aurum has last seen them. However, these clones seem to only last about five minutes. Though, there has been shown no limitation to how many clones he is able to create at once. **'Creation: Black Hole'- Aurum is able to create a black hole in the palm of his hands. He is able to fire this black hole at an area, or a person. The black hole devours anything they touch. Other Powers: Zehahaha *'Swordsmanship Specialist': Despite his carefree-appearance, Aurum is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by the Admins. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing in hand-to-hand combat. **'Muramasa': Aurum's katana he keeps with him at all times. He usually uses this the most opposed to his powers. Muramasa absorbs the spirits/fear of those it kills and transforms their bodies and hatred into power for its wielder. Combining this with influence and other enhancing abilities, a mere weapon in the hands of Aurum, such as this can be highly lethal to anyone in his way. As long as Muramasa is in his range, he is able to materialize the spirits to form different abilities. ***'Falling Blades': Aurum is able to materialize hundreds of sharpened swords by using the collected souls within the Muramasa that seemingly levitate above a specific predetermined location. These blades emit a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation but despite the evident danger they possess from being suspended precariously above the intended victims, both of these qualities serve only to belie the techniques true nature. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' energy, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces. ***'Hell's Slash': Aurum is capable of momentarily fabricating the tip of solidified blade at a precise distance away from his actual destination, in order to penetrate or slice an intended target. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable to the majority of observers until the actual cut has occurred, leaving little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. ***'Final Wrath': Aurum is capable of containing an immense amount of friction between his two hands and with Muramasa in a distinctive visible aura. Projecting this resultant atmosphere both forward and outward with a swift swing of his arms, the intense heat produced by the violent vibrations disperses in almost explosive manner, instantaneously incinerating the majority of objects in the immediate vicinity of the attack's trajectory. ***'Death': The final ability of Muramasa. This takes all damage done to Aurum and generates it into a powerful slash. However, Death can only be used once until it is sheathed again. *'Hand-to-hand Specialist': His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Sin to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparring sessions. *'Immense Durability': While not having the most imposing of appearances, Aurum has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days in duty, he would regularly be assaulted. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. Eventually, his durability has become absurd, to where changes made on him by an opposing force, that's not Aurum usually has no effect on him (e.g. reality warping). *'Master Assassin': As a former high-ranking member of the Staff, Aurum has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. Combined with Influence and his 'fear' powers, assassinating a target is ridiculously easy for Aurum. *'Hatred': A power born over time and through years, it is said that people become stronger from experiencing Pain, the same applies to Aurum. Using his Hatred he is able to affect his own powers in unusual ways *'Final: Omega'- Omega is a highly destructive spell. By combining Influence, Logic, and Troll powers into one, Aurum creates a massive mass of energy and releases it. During the making of this ability, it was said that Aurum needed his own planet, as the destructive force was absurd. There's a saying that when Aurum had mastered it this move, the planet vanished, but that wasn't the only thing. However, others believe the planet just exploded by the 'government.' No one has been able to ask Aurum if the planet disappearance and the other 'thing' was his doing. After Aurum uses this spell, he is in his weakest stage, as this move practically drains all his energy he has. Trivia *Aurum is known as "Painbringer." *Aurum has shown to have numerous of connections, virtually can obtain any information. Quotes *Death walks many paths, lives many lives, wears﻿ many masks, and casts many shadows. Long shall stand the looming tower of the terrifying for those whom control death will inevitably be consumed by my power. Category:Male Category:Retired Staff Category:Aurum